The present invention relates to mounting assemblies for securing a device, such as a ceiling fan, light fixture, or similar device to an overhead beam and particularly to an L-shaped mounting assembly that provides an integral internal cavity for completing and holding wire connections that is significantly larger than prior art devices. The internal cavity includes a cover that is temporarily secured to the assembly for storage and shipment and may be removed and reinstalled after wiring connections are completed within the cavity. After being reinstalled on the mounting assembly, the cover protects the wiring connections from application of sheet rock, spackling, and painting around the assembly. Fasteners are provided with and secured to the box during storage and shipment to provide the installer a prepackaged mounting assembly with all required hardware included. At the assembly site, the fasteners are easily repositioned and used to secure the mount assembly to an overhead support member and a fixture to the mount assembly.
Mounting structures for ceiling-suspended electrical devices are sometimes sold as a prepackaged unit including fasteners and a protective cover. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,223 (hereinafter the ""223 patent) provides an electrical junction box to be used when supporting a relatively heavy hanging load from a joist or beam at an installation site. In one embodiment, a pancake dish and electrical lead box are integrally joined as a unit for direct joist mounting or can be utilized with a bracket. Although the ""223 patent adequately provides a mounting structure capable of supporting large dynamic and static loads, the internal volume of the electrical lead box is severely restricted thereby making it difficult to complete and comfortably fit wiring connections within the electrical lead box. In addition, the ""223 patent provides a removable plastic cover that is held on the lower apron of the mounting assembly by a frictional fit and mounting screws that are secured to the mounting assembly by a frictional fit between semi-circular dependent posts and annular vertical bosses. Although held by a frictional fit, the removable cover and mounting screws can easily be jarred loose during shipment, making it necessary to wrap the mounting assembly or provide an outer package to hold the cover and mounting screws inside the assembly during storage and shipment.
Accordingly, to overcome deficiencies in prior art mounting structures, it will be a first object of the present invention to provide a mounting structure having a large cavity for wiring connections. A second object includes providing a mounting structure that is capable of being stored, shipped, and sold as a prepackaged unit with all covers and fasteners required for installation self-contained within the unit. The cover and fasteners will be held securely enough to permit storage, shipping, display and without the need for an outer wrap or separate packaging.
According to the present invention, there is provided a mounting assembly for securing a device, such as a ceiling fan, light fixture, or similar device to an overhead beam. The mounting assembly includes an L-shaped mounting box that is fitted against an overhead beam with two sides, perpendicular to each other, in contact with the beam. A large integral internal cavity is provided for wiring connections. A cover, provided for the internal wiring cavity, is temporarily secured to the assembly for storage and shipment. Fasteners, required for mounting the box to a beam and a fixture bracket to the box, are also temporarily secured to the L-shaped box for storage and shipment. The L-shaped mounting assembly therefore includes the L-shaped box with an integral wiring cavity, a cover for the cavity, and fasteners for use in installing the box. The mounting assembly may be stored, shipped, and sold as a self-contained unit, without the need for an outer wrap or separate packaging.
At the installation site, all required items for mounting the L-shaped box are included with the assembly. An initial mounting fastener is used to anchor the box to an overhead beam. The cover may then be removed and reinstalled after wiring connections are completed within the cavity. After being reinstalled on the mounting box, the cover protects the wiring connections from application of sheet rock, spackle, and paint around the fixture. Fixture mounting fasteners, provided with the mounting assembly, are then removed from temporary storage holsters and moved to the proper location to secure a bracket for a ceiling fan, overhead light, or similar device.